


Primitive

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [12]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Enterprise AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primitive

Trip froze, staring straight into the creature’s eyes. For her part, she did not move a muscle either…but she hadn’t been before.

The being in front of him was definitely one of the ‘throwbacks’ the Vulcan government had talked about; a member of their species that had retreated and reverted to a primal stage instead of adapting during the centuries of civil war that had plagued the planet.

She was young or at least appeared to be with large brown eyes and fine features that somehow, despite her lack of expression, managed to look stubborn. Her prominent brow and gently tipped ears paid homage to her Vulcan heritage but her clothing took care of that misconception. The female throwback appeared to be garbed in a thin sleeveless shirt and long clinging pants, both made from material most likely salvaged from the Vulcan main cities.

Trip allowed himself to take in a good long glance, both for personal pleasure (he was a guy after all) and to make sure she wouldn’t be a threat. Well, alright, to make sure she wasn’t armed. She could most likely fold him into a pretzel with her bare hands but if she was without a weapon he was going to make sure she stayed too far away to do so.

He backed away slowly, one hand forward to appear nonthreatening and the other reaching for his phase pistol almost instinctively.

“Easy…that’s right…I don’ wanna hurt ya…”

She blinked once as if to acknowledge his statement but that was it.

The hilt met his hand and he sped up ever so slightly, drawing the pistol behind his back and maneuvering towards the shuttlepod. Maybe he’d be able to get out of this in one piece after all!

Then he tripped.

It wasn’t much, a stumble really, but for a split second his gaze left the wild Vulcan and between that moment and the next, she was gone.

When he looked back up the vegetation wasn’t even rustling in her wake.

Feeling oddly disappointed, Trip took a long look around the clearing and lowered his pistol.

“Well that was anticlimactic.”

* * *

 

A few meters away from the alien, T’pol crouched in the scrub and continued to watch. He was interesting and obviously not native to her desert home. The vehicle he’d arrived in did not look like those that often flew overhead; it was smaller and blockier, less aesthetically appealing. Especially with dark scarring along the right side and part of a left wing cutting a jagged edge.

The young Vulcan knew what he was and why he was probably there. He was an alien come to trade with the Others. She knew she was never supposed to approach a sentient life form. Both her parents had drilled it into her. But what was she supposed to do when one approached her? By watching him she hadn’t been breaking any rules. But what about-?

_Daughter?_

At her father’s voice, T’pol calmed her thoughts and responded with a mental call of her own.

_Father?_

_Daughter. You are in turmoil. Are you harmed?_

_No. There is an alien by the scrub pond. I was merely investigating his presence._

_His? Daughter, you must not get close. Logically, the risk of getting caught is not worth the slight possibility of finding water._

_I understand. I will endeavor not to get caught._

_That is not my message, as you are well aware. You should return to the den._

_I am capable of caring for myself._

_Yes. However, you are not used to dealing with aliens and their tricks. Return home._

_Yes Father._

With a silent sigh, she slid back away from the human and left for her family den.

Perhaps she would meet the alien again someday.

Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't remember what inspired me to write this one. Possibly one of those feral!vulcan episodes?
> 
> I'm just going to call it an AU and leave it at that.


End file.
